USMUDR 1 - 08/05/2013 (Lola's Murder)
21:49:29 Lola Schonis: *Lola leaves a note outside the door to Yuna's room, it reads "Music room, now. -Lola". 22:07:21 Yuna Ueda: *Yuna sees the note poking out from underneath her door, picking it up she reads the brief note and sighs. Reluctantly she complies and leaves her room and walks to the music room* 22:08:18 Yuna Ueda: *She enters the room, taking care to close the door quietly behind her* 22:09:14 Lola Schonis: *Lola is sitting on the stage, she sees 22:09:51 Lola Schonis: *Yuna enter and smiles before standing up.* Ah Yuna, I was beginning to think you weren't gonna show. 22:10:27 Yuna Ueda: Skip the pleasantries missy, what was it you wanted? 22:11:44 Lola Schonis: I wanted to ask you something, jeez so rude! 22:11:58 Lola Schonis: I need you to do me a little favour. 22:12:23 Yuna Ueda: That favour being? 22:12:29 Lola Schonis: Nothing big or extravagant, I'm sure you'll understand my reasoning. 22:12:35 Lola Schonis: Stay away from Olivia. 22:12:59 Yuna Ueda: ... *I glare at you* ...what? 22:14:05 Yuna Ueda: Is this all because we hung out for a little bit? 22:14:56 Lola Schonis: I know your game Yuna, you're just trying to cosy yourself up to her. 22:15:23 Lola Schonis: And then when you earn her trust you're going to turn around and stab her in the back. 22:17:05 Yuna Ueda: *I blush a little at your assertions, but more importantly start to get riled up, my fists and teeth clenching* Oh come on! I would never do something like that to her! 22:18:07 Lola Schonis: Puh-lease. 22:18:56 Lola Schonis: You just want to take advantage of the fact that a. We're dating and you can frame me easily and b. She's so sweet and innocent she won't suspect anything until it's too late. 22:20:02 Yuna Ueda: We're friends! And it seems that unlike you I actually give enough of a damn about her to let her make her own decisions. And why would I want to do this in the first place? I don't want to kill her; I don't want to set you up either! 22:24:00 Lola Schonis: I care about her enough to want to see her safe! And you frankly, aren’t safe. You've been nothing but suspicious this entire time always going off on your own. You want out of here! And there's a perfect opportunity sitting in front of you and I am not letting it happen. 22:28:47 Yuna Ueda: What gives you the right to let you make that decision for her! You're just overbearing and paranoid! Just shut up and don't tell me what I can and cannot do! *She is now shaking, her rage just about ready to tip into boiling point* 22:31:00 Lola Schonis: I promised her that I would do everything possible to keep her safe, and if I have to seem a little overbearing then so be it. I know exactly what you're planning, and if she can't well then I'm doing her a favour, aren't I? I'm not about to let my girlfriend get killed y the likes of you. 22:33:02 Yuna Ueda: *Soon Yuna lets the rage get the best of her and she lunges forward, grabbing Lola by the collar readying her fist for a punch* 22:34:55 Lola Schonis: *Taken aback by the sudden attack, she freezes for a moment* 22:38:24 Lola Schonis: *When she gathers her self, she grabs Yuna by the hair and yanks it harshly* 22:40:09 Yuna Ueda: *Following this, her attack is halted and her head flings backward, her glasses flying off and shattering. Getting free, Yuna pushes lola into the center of the room* 22:42:11 Lola Schonis: *Lola stands in a fighting position, ready to resume her assault* 22:42:56 Yuna Ueda: *noticing the bow nearby, Yuna grabs it and charges at Lola* 22:43:44 Lola Schonis: *Her eyes widen in shock, momentarily forgetting that she's being charged at 22:43:55 Lola Schonis: THAT'S MY BOW YOU BITCH! 22:44:21 Lola Schonis: *She tries to grab it from her as Yuna approaches* 22:46:11 Yuna Ueda: *She struggles to regain grip of the bow, an accidental stamp on the foot enables her to get it loose. In her wild fervor, Yuna stabs the bow down at Lola* 22:52:44 Yuna Ueda: *Stabbing downward, the tip end pierces through Lola. I freeze for a moment, realising what I've just done* 22:53:28 Lola Schonis: *Having been left tightened after her last practice, the bow snapped as it hit Lola's lower chest, the sharpness of the tip piercing into her. She looks up at Yuna in complete shock before it fades into a small smile* 22:57:54 | Edited 22:59:53 Yuna Ueda: *Letting go of the bow she reels back, clutching her head in horror* No... nonononono. Oh god you are stupid Yuna... you are so fucking stupid... *she remembers the note and in her panic, drops it on the floor. She stumbles and her pen falls out of her ear, clunking to the floor. Closer to the door a few bon bons fall out of her pocket. 22:59:20 Lola Schonis: *For Lola it's a slow process, she falls to her knees, clutching at her chest as she literally bleeds out onto the floor. All the while, however, her smile never leaves her face* 23:01:36 Yuna Ueda: *As the body falls Yuna checks the body, to see if Lola is acctually dead. Swearing to herself a few times she picks the body up and repositions the body and runs out*